monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Back-to-Ghoul
Description Volume 2, Episode 23: The first day of school is a hair-raising experience, especially for Frankie who finds herself on thin ice with the new ghoul in school. Summary The webisode opens with Abbey Bominable, the new student, walking down the hall, dropping snowflakes wherever she goes. Heath Burns attempts to flirt with her, but she "coldly" shrugs him off, freezing him solid in the process. At their lockers, the ghouls discuss being back in school when another text from the Ghostly Gossip, showing a picture of a frozen Heath. When the first bell rings, Frankie questions where Lagoona is, which Cleo replies that she's probably with Gil, as the two haven't seen each other all summer. Meanwhile, Toralei is assigned to an advanced math class by the guidance counselor, much to the joy of the Fear Squad. Clawdeen asks Toralei outside the counselor's office a very advanced maths question, which Toralei answers. The ghouls cannot help but laugh at her. As Toralei makes her exit, Lagoona walks out of the girl's bathroom, sobbing. She states that Gil's parents sent him to another school and runs off crying. Jackson comes out of the boys bathroom he nervously shrugs off Frankie's questions about Cleo's party, saying that he didn't go because he needed to "change" he then walks back into the boys bathroom leaving Frankie a bit confused, as she walks off, slightly disappointed, Spectra snaps a picture of her. In first period, Toralei demands that Abbey move from her spot, which Abbey blatantly refuses calling Toralei "mean girl with sandpaper tongue" causing Toralei to hatch yet another scheme. She grabs some of the snow surrounding Abbey and throws it at Frankie, who assumes it was Abbey throwing it. She retaliates, getting both of them sent to the principal's office and starting a feud with Abbey. As they walk to the principal's office Frankie says "I can't believe this! I've never been in trouble before! Aren't you worried?" to which Abbey replies "You threw snowball first. Principal will bring hammer down on you." Frankie tries to tell her that it was just a misunderstanding, but Abbey doesn't listen. She tells Frankie that she understands perfectly, and if she wants a war, she'll get a war. Characters Notes Continuity * Toralei gets enrolled in various math courses because the Fear Squad messed with her math credits in "Desperate Hours". * Gil predicted he'd be sent to another school if his parents knew about his relationship with Lagoona in "Fear the Book". Gil will return to Monster High in "Here Comes Treble". * Jackson failed to show up at Cleo's party in "Hyde and Shriek". * Frankie states that she has never been in trouble before, but she took a trip to the principal's office in "Totally Busted" for destroying the statue. Milestones * Abbey Bominable and G. Reaper make their cartoon debuts. * This webisode kicks off Abbey's and Heath's relationship, which will properly develop starting mid-Volume 3. Errors * There's no reason for the werecats to bother Abbey because they already have three seats near one another. * Unlike in "Freedom Fight", the bathroom logos aren't human shapes in a white circle, but white lobster people shapes in a shield. The men's logo temporarily reverts back to the human logo as Lagoona runs by crying. Category:Volume 2